The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a proximity sensor assembly and inspection system.
Proximity sensors, including eddy current sensors, magnetic pick up sensors, and capacitive sensors, can be used to monitor the vibration, movement, or other operational characteristics of a machine (e.g., a turbine) by measuring the distance between the proximity sensor and the machine. In an example of dynamic detection, a proximity sensor can be used to detect the frequency of the vibration of a machine component (e.g., vibration of the rotating shaft of a turbine) by monitoring any changes in the position of a machine component relative to the proximity sensor as the machine component vibrates. In an example of static detection, a proximity sensor can be used to detect the expansion of a machine component as it warms up and expands, causing the machine component to move closer to the proximity sensor, or to measure the contraction of a machine component as it cools down and contracts, causing the machine component to move further from the proximity sensor. The proximity sensor can provide information about the operational characteristics of a machine component to other components of an inspection system. The monitoring, control, and inspection system displays graphical representations of the operational characteristics of the machine component, and provides an alarm or other indication when there is abnormal behavior of the machine component.
Proximity sensors typically have a tubular/cylindrical shape with a cable that is fed through a portion of the length of the cylinder and connected to a center location in the cylinder, with the proximity detection signal being emitted from a top surface of the sensor in a direction parallel with the cable. The length of this cylindrical proximity sensor and the direction of the proximity detection signal requires sufficient clearance near a target object in order to install the proximity sensor to monitor the object, preventing the use of the proximity sensor in areas having narrow clearances around the object. Also, in some applications, the cylindrical proximity sensor cannot be used where a hole cannot be drilled or a bracket cannot be installed to mount the proximity sensor.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.